


Window Nightmare

by JKbetti



Category: FNAF
Genre: F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKbetti/pseuds/JKbetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How can a Nightmare be welcomed?"<br/>"You need me to keep your sanity in check..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I have never played FNAF 1, 2, or 4 however I have played the third so things might be off.... just an fyi

Prologue:

“Who are you?”  
“I am just a welcomed nightmare…”  
“How can a nightmare be welcomed?”  
“You need me to keep your sanity in check…”  
“Nightmares don’t- I mean they shouldn’t- be able to do that. It’s not their purpose.”  
“So you think: without me you wouldn’t be able to reason or fear…”  
“…But who are you?”  
“A welcomed nightmare, my dear child…”  
“How? Why?”  
“Why don’t we find out…”


	2. Chapter 2

Before this begun, I had a very boring life style. I would pose and imply what people in front of me wanted to impose and display to the world. Just your standard window mannequin, nothing too special about me what so ever… except for the fact that I could move, very little mind you, but move none the less.  
I never hated my job; I just didn’t enjoy the constant repetition of the movements of my pale arms and head. Yes, I was a newer model than the others in the windows around town but I was still in the same bloody window off the same bloody store on the same bloody street in the same bloody and pitiful city. I was, indeed, bored out of my god damned mind! So I thought it would be an interesting experience to go off of my routine and spice things up. I wouldn’t call it debauchery, rather subtle rebellion. Unfortunately, that got me removed from the window and into storage. I didn’t scare anyone and no one was hurt, I just went off that pitiful script. Others have done it and gotten away with it but not me.  
Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

Well after a few months of surviving in the storage units I noticed that I was not routinely cleaned and some of my parts were beginning to fade and/or break down. So I mangled about the units scavenging for spare parts from the other stuff scattered around but to no avail most days.  
Frustrated, I noticed old clothes and gears that I could manipulate into something rather useful, despite the fact that I would, most definitely, NOT need it. During the closed hours the others would accumulate and sometimes go outside the store mimicking humans and being successful when doing so. I was never invited and really never wanted to do this anyway; I mean it was just irrelevant in my mind. Besides if I were to do that I would want to do it alone and during the day time because it would seem less obvious since I could actually make more normal movements than all the others.  
Now, however I wanted this more than ever before, I know how to do it since my first attempt didn’t go as planned, and now that I was not, technically, working I could do this with ease… until I remembered that I was stuck in a freaking storage unit and didn’t knowhow to get out of it. However, the guards down here have gotten rather sloppy when locking up for the evening shifts and since they don’t know that I’m still activated and working, for the most part, I can observe them all with great ease.  
That being said, getting out of this bloody place may take a bit of time…  
Just be patient.  
Or better yet: I could ‘borrow’ one of their uniforms and…  
But how? How would I be able to get their uniforms in the first place?!  
I can’t just ask them, one since I can’t talk to begin with… I could always just…  
NO… No, no I’m not doing THAT… but it’s the only way to get out…  
Well… what would I use to do it with anyway? I could always use these…  
Do I REALLY want to do this?  
…Yeah… That’ll work out nicely.


	4. Chapter 4

Well that worked out a lot better than I had intended. Who knew that rat poison and the human digestive system don’t work well together?! The evening crew always brews a pot of coffee right before their shifts begin. Unfortunately for the only guard to show up this evening and take a thermos full of the coffee tainted with my little concoction.  
Lucky for me the guard was nowhere from not looking like myself, size wise anyway. I took everything off of the lady including her undergarments which was a little awkward at first but it was dark so I couldn’t see anything too exclusive, I didn’t see any commitment ring on her fingers so I breathed a soft sigh of relief; one less thing to have on my back.  
Once after I suited up I realized I couldn’t make sounds what so ever. I mean, I couldn’t even move my mouth.  
Shit.  
I would be lying if I didn’t know how to communicate in other ways, since I would wander the book section of the store whilst the others were roleplaying as living humans and read whatever seemed to apply to myself.  
I read absolutely everything I could, including sign language textbooks, cookbooks, and science-based novels. All of which, I found to be very, VERY important and imperative that I consume the data and knowledge within their paper pages.  
The gears in my brain started turning and managed to formulate a scenario where I was a mute, since my vision and hearing were superb. Awesome, one more thing to remove from my back.  
I could move my eyes and open my ears and nose up as much as any human could, except I couldn’t blink. SO I would have to figure out a way to divert people from that noticing this little- but important- problem.  
I could wear a mask. However that would be too suspicious and could get annoying for me to lug around. Glasses might work minus the fact that I most certainly do NOT need them.  
So glasses it is.  
Now for hair. I had hair but it was a pitiful mess. I could wear wigs but that would require money, something I didn’t have. At least, not at this very moment. I could fold up what I have and wear hats. Which would also require money.  
Damnit.  
I’ve always thought that women with short hair are cool. Yes, I heard that you have more to worry about having less of something but whatever, I guess.  
So Outfit, check.  
Communication, check.  
Aversion to non-human issues, check.  
Hair, to be determined.  
Accessories, after a while.  
Now to leave this musty storage and find another…  
Something…  
Wait.  
I don’t have a name…  
Having one is kind of important and very important…  
Well fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

I had not really thought this far ahead. Or maybe just did not assume this would be an issue that need attention this early in my plot.  
If no one asked or inquired my name would not be able to tell them anything anyway. Problem averted!

 

After a time, I looked down at the watch that used to be worn by the night guard whom I had successfully murdered and striped. It was a very nice watch, she had good taste; I appreciated that about her looming corpse.  
I stood and begun to walk towards the double metal doors leading to the outside. It had never accrued to me that I did not necessarily know what to expect; seeing that I had just murdered a lady night guard and was about to propose to the world outside that I, a mannequin, was indeed, a living breathing human being. Questions of ‘what ifs…’ started to bog my brain. I guess I will just cross those roads when and if I get there.  
It was about 5:30 am and the store was beginning to turn on its lights, which was queue to head out.   
Trying to rationally put myself into a human was going to be interesting, terrifying but interesting, I would have to lay low but maintain certain human traits, such as sleeping and eating.  
Opening the doors, I stepped outside for the first time in my entire life. I was still rather stiff from not moving on a constant basis, but I could move and that is all that mattered at this particular moment. I breathed in the outside air, letting it fill my plastic nostrils and animatronic lungs. I got the sudden urge to stretch my arms to the sky, which consisted of grey clouds and tiny birds.  
I was outside. I was out of storage and free of rules that applied to my counterparts and me. From this moment I felt human.  
Then it dawned on me: I need a job, a place to live, and money to get parts and lubricants for my joints.  
Shit.  
I guess now would be a good time to start.  
I passed shops and windows full of human wants and needs. People on the sidewalks, pushing strollers and walking their dogs. People on their phones, or reading books and the newspapers in booths of little coffee shops, waiting for buses. I soaked it all in.  
Engulfed in the moment, I didn’t realize that I was being pushed and nudged by the other people around me. A part of me didn’t care until I was pushed down to the ground by a man dressed in all purple, muttering that I was going to make him late for his job. I thought it was strange to pick purple of all the colors in the world. Oh well.  
I pushed the comment aside and followed him, partially out of curiosity the other to see where the hell he worked.  
I was on a roll until he disappeared behind a building. I shrugged and continued my trek.   
The not having a name thing was starting to bother me, since there were several humans around. Granted no one asked for my non-existent name, but I felt like I was not human enough without one. Looking around at shop names and trying to over-hear parents calling towards their kin, I allowed myself to recognize the names of few. Unfortunately, none seem to see me fit.   
Disgruntled, I found my way to a pizza parlor, to which I found many children and parental units alike enjoying fizzy soda and pizza-like substances.   
I opened the glass double doors and to my delight I saw my fellow animatronics. The only differences between us all were that they were designed to appear like animals and myself a human.   
There were a bear with a top hat, a chicken or a duck with a bib displaying the fraise “Let’s eat!”, a rabbit who apparently played the guitar, and a fox that resembled a pirate: hook and eye patch included.   
A teenaged boy walked up to me and asked me if I had a reservation, panicked I shook my head slightly and decided to put my many consumption of books to the test.   
I signed that I am not a customer, but a critic for the company. I would like to inspect the animatronics as soon as they are available.  
The teenager just looked at me, dumbfounded “Uh, what?”  
Apparently he did not know what I had indicated and decided to scribble what I had told him on a notepad that happened to be in the guard’s back pocket.  
My penmanship was a bit messy but it was legible.   
The boy looked surprised but understood and took me to the back and said politely to wait closing in a few.


End file.
